Hancock
Hancock is a 2008 superhero film from comedy, directed by Peter Berg. The title role is played by Will Smith. Other main characters are Jason Bateman, and Charlize Theron. Content hide 1 Story 2 Cast Background 3 3.1 Production 3.2 Edition 4 awards and nominations 5 external links StoryEdit Read warning: text below contains details about the content and/or the end of the story. Hancock is a superhero with superhuman strength, the ability to fly, and invulnerability. Its heyday, however, seems over. He is addicted to alcohol, and people disgusted by him. Formerly he saved many lives in Los Angeles, but he had no qualms to buildings, vehicles and other objects that were in the road to lay waste. The last time he caught a few criminals, he produced for 9 million dollars in damage. When one day he saves the life of prexecutive Ray Embrey-a called, seems to reverse his luck. As thanks for the rescue want to try to make popular again at the Ray Hancock people. However, the situation is more complicated when it turns out that Rays wife, Mary, also a super hero is. Division Of RolesEdit Actor Character Will Smith John Hancock Jason Bateman Ray Embrey Charlize Theron Mary Embrey Johnny Galecki Jeremy Eddie Marsan Red David Mattey Man Mountain Maetrix Faisal Matrix Thomas Lennon Mike BackgroundEdit ProductionEdit The scenario for the film was already in 1996 written by screenwriter Vincent Ngo. This scenario, carried the title Tonight, He Comes, and turned to a fallen superhero and his 12-year-old fan. Director Tony Scott recognised in the film, but was ultimately not go on in. Producer Akiva Goldsman discovered the scenario, and urged Richard Saperstein, when the president of the production Department of Artisan Entertainment, to buy the rights to the screenplay. This happened in 2002. The scenario underwent a number of changes, which were carried out by writers Vince Gilligan and John August. Constance meanwhile to different studios to produce the movie. In 2005, Columbia Pictures the distribution rights. The film was scheduled for 2006, to the recordings for the film I Am Legend (where Will Smith also starred in, and he had already signed the contract for) for. One of the authors of the scenario, however, Jonathan Mostow, left the crew for filming began. Therefore the project delay ran on, and had to Smith first I Am Legend Hancock to the recordings of filming for he could work with it. Filming began on July 3, 2007 ended up in Los Angeles. EditionEdit The title of the film was changed before filming began in "Hancock". The original title was Tonight, He Comes. Marketingsconsultants tried to persuade Sony to change the title Hancock because according to them was not clear for the target audience. Nevertheless, Sony remained at the title, and expected that the movie Will Smiths fame enough to a large audience. Hancock was premiered as the opening film at the 30th Moscow international film festival on June 19, 2008. The official premiere in cinemas was on 1 July 2008. Awards and nominationsEdit Hancock was nominated In 2008 for a Golden Trailer in the category Summer 2008 Blockbuster. Category:2008 films